Cachorros, merodeadores y una pelirroja
by Maijo
Summary: Serie de drabbles para la comunidad Retos a la Carta de Livejournal, basados en temas musicles de Elvis Presley y los Merodeadores y Lily Evans
1. Ángel disfrazado

Creo que esta ha sido uno de mis peores trabajos, así que adelante, destrócenlo xD

Creo que esta ha sido uno de mis peores trabajos, así que adelante, destrócenlo xD

Acepto críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, insultos y bueno, recibo de todo, ¡venga que no soy mañosa!

--o--

**Devil in Disguise ****(Remus/Sirius + Lily)**

Elvis tiene razón. Las apariencias engañan Y MUCHO.

Lily se ve como un ángel. Lily camina como un ángel. Ella _habla_ como un ángel

–Salvo cuando discute con James- Pero en el fondo, yo sé que _no es un ángel_, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Es una criatura del infierno que disfruta haciéndome sufrir. Porque sí, es amiga de Remus, pero a mí, me conoce tanto –O más- que a él. Y esono me hace nada, repito: _Nada_ feliz. Y les juro que no entiendo cómo es que esa chica me conoce tan bien.

Querrán saber por qué les digo esto ¿no? Pues bien, se los contaré. Todo se inició en clases de pociones. Yo estaba trabajando con James y ella con Remus. De pronto una nube de gas rosa llegó al banco que usábamos con Cornamenta. Remus murmuró algo parecido a _"No puedo creer que efectivamente lo hayas hecho. Creí que iba contra de tus principios usar filtros de amor. Por lo demás, huele horrible"_. Y me parece que ella respondió mirando en mi dirección _"Sí, pero nadie dijo que es para mí". _

Junto a un repentino dolor de estómago al sentirme descubierto, sentí el aroma más dulce que puedo recordar: Poción cicatrizante. Yo sé que les debe parecer extraño, pero créanme que tengo una buena explicación para eso, pero se las contaré luego, no desesperen.

Luego de ese accidente –para mí- y el descubrimiento –para Lily- se fueron sucediendo una serie de eventos que me pusieron al descubierto sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia cierto licántropo que hace años me tiene sin dormir.

James me odia porque repentinamente Evans me habla y me bromea. Claro, para ella es simple decir cosas que a mí me ponen del color del escudo de Gryffindor y que dejan a Remus tan confundido que pone una cara tan adorable que Evans no deja pasar la oportunidad de cerrarme la boca con su dedo índice.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan observadora? Si James que es mi mejor amigo, no ha notado que Remus Lupin me encanta, no me explico en qué momento Lily se cayó del guindo. Y mucho menos me explico en qué momento hicimos de Evans un monstruo. Sí, porque la chica es inteligente y correcta, pero lo tiene todo para ser una perfecta gamberra, además de ingenio, tiene malicia. Y la usa en mi contra. Ella disfruta diciéndome cosas como _"Hey, Black… ¿Qué haces con poción cicatrizante? Aún falta para la luna llena"_ Y la muy descarada, se atreve a levantarme una ceja, porque sabe que ese olor me recuerda a Remus. Porque sabe que todo lo que se refiere a Remus, me gusta. Porque la primera vez que vi cómo le untaba esa crema en su cuerpo, los ojos se me salieron y casi desencajo la mandíbula de la impresión. Porque ella lo tocaba, él se avergonzaba y yo moría de ganas de cambiar lugares con Lily.

Evans sabe que cuando se acerca la luna llena, me pongo irritable con el mundo, porque es tremendamente injusto que alguien como Lupin tenga que pasar por eso todos los meses, porque preferiría ser yo despedazado, con tal que Remus no sienta más dolor. Porque la vida es una mierda, no es justo que a las personas buenas, les ocurran ese tipo de cosas.

No es nada justo, tener que aguantarme las ganas de besarlo y decirle todo lo que siento. No es justo que Lily Evans, conozca mi secreto mejor guardado.


	2. ¡¡Un poco más de acción!

01

**A little less conversation (Remus/Sirius-Lily/James)**

- ¡Por favor, Remus! Un poco más acción. Ustedes se la pasan más haciendo gamberradas que ocupándose de los asuntos que verdaderamente importan…

- Yo creo que Lily tiene razón – Dijo James.

- ¿Lo ves? Hasta el cuatro ojos sin cerebro se da cuenta de ello, Remus.

- Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto, James – Se burló Peter. El de lentes le dio un coscorrón al más pequeño de sus amigos y siguió con la conversación.

- En vez de tantas frasecitas sugerentes, deberían darse el beso de vuestras vidas y ya todos en paz.

- Sólo asegúrense de no hacerlo en mi presencia, por favor – Rogó Peter.

- No puedo creer que diré la misma frase en el mismo día, pero ¡Qué diablos! Potter tiene razón.

- Ustedes deberían tener más acción, en vez de sermonearme a mi… ¡Se la pasan el día discutiendo y están locos el uno por el otro! – Explotó de pronto Remus. Los aludidos se pusieron como la grana y eludieron el tema.

- El punto es, que deberías decirle a Black lo que sientes.

En ese preciso momento una melena de pelo negro apareció por la sala común.

- ¿Qué hacen chicos… Evans?

- Nada – Se apresuró a responder Remus. El moreno levantó una ceja- No les creo nada.

- En serio, Sirius. No hablábamos de nada importante. Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos ¿Verdad, Lily?- Dijo James pegándole un codazo a Peter- Vamos Pete.

- Ya sabes lo que opino, Remus- Dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo al salir.

Una vez solos, Sirius comenzó el interrogatorio.

- Anda, Rem, dime sobre qué hablaban- Dijo poniendo cara de cachorro.

- De los exámenes – Mintió el licántropo.

- Mierda de hipógrifo, Remus. Dime verdad, Lobito-

- No tienes que poner esa cara, Sirius, no era nada. _Y mucho menos sonreír así, tú maldito descarado, que lo único que haces es ponerme más caliente._

- Sabes que quieres decirme, Rem – Siguió acercándose más al de ojos claros.

- Sirius… Basta.

- ¿Qué quieres que pare?

- Eso que haces…

- ¿Que hago qué cosa?

- Eso de acercarte como si fueras un gato, Sirius… Eres un perro, no un gato.

- Podría ser un gato si eso quisieras…

Remus podía sentir la respiración del animago rozando su nariz. De pronto recordó las palabras de sus amigos. ¡Joder que ya no aguantaba más esa tensión sexual entre ellos! Y se fundió el beso más pornográfico y acalorado que su memoria podría guardar.


	3. Celos

03

**03. Suspicious Minds (Remus/Sirius)**

- ¡Es que no lo entiendo, Lily!

- ¿Qué cosa, Remus?

- ¡A Sirius!

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. Ya se imaginaba de qué iba todo eso.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora?

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que se le ocurrió?- La chica abrió la boca para contestar, pero el joven no la dejó responder- ¡Celarme! ¿Lo puedes creer, Lil? ¡Sirius! ¡¡Celoso!! –El licántropo se llevó las manos a la frente y la chica se rió disimuladamente- Me alegra que mi desesperación te provoque gracia, Lily.

- Es que, es en serio gracioso que Sirius sienta celos… Es como que el destino alineó todos los planetas y se le dio vuelta la tortilla- Sonrió Lily.

- Bueno, visto de esa manera, sí que tiene su lado amable- Reflexionó el chico, sonriendo.

- ¿Y quién es el celador, si se puede saber?

- El nuevo chico de intercambio…

- ¿El de Dumstrang?- El chico asintió con la cabeza.- Es guapo…- Dijo Lily coqueta.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que tú estás de novia con James!... ¡¡Y ese no es el punto!!- dio un punto de giro- Lo que no entiendo es cómo puede pensar que yo lo engañaría…

- Quizá, el pequeño Siriboy se enamoró y teme perderte, Rem. ¿Lo habías pensado?

- La verdad es que no. Creí que sería otra niñería de su parte.

- Quizás no lo sea, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? No puedo creer que diré esto, pero, Sirius no es un mal chico. Estoy segura que si le explicas que sólo le quieres a él, lo entenderá y dejará de sentir celos.

- Tienes Razón, Lil. Gracias- El licántropo le besó la mejilla a su amiga y se fue en busca de Sirius.


	4. Dulce forma de caer

04

**04.** **Surrender (Remus/Sirius)**

Si Remus Lupin no hubiera experimentado en persona la gloria de ser el todo de alguien, creería que no es posible que exista ese tipo de magia.

Vivir en sus brazos es una dulce manera de vivir, y besar sus labios es la mejor manera de rendirse. Porque cuando Sirius Back te besa, es como si nada más a tu alrededor existiera. Cuando Sirius te mira a los ojos, es capaz de incendiarte por dentro y sacar a flote tus instintos más básicos y primitivos. Porque es Sirius Black, en el Santo Nombre de Dios. Ni Circe podría resistirse a sus encantos.

Remus sabe que haría cualquier cosa que Sirius le pidiera, porque lo tiene total y completamente sometido a sus encantos y a su amor. Sabe que hace años se rindió ante él. Sabe que nunca hubiera podido ir en contra de esa manera. Y ahora está seguro que jamás querría alejarse de su lado.


	5. Lily, ¡Para!

05

**Don´t be cruel (James/Lily****)**

- Eso que hace Evans, tiene un solo nombre y es crueldad, Cornamenta- Dijo Sirius- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?, Rem? Dile que Jimmy no merece tanto desprecio. A ti te escuchará, estoy seguro-.

- Haré lo que pueda, Canuto. Haré lo que pueda…

- En serio, Lily, ya te pasas de la raya. Ilusionar así a alguien y luego decirle no, es simplemente maldad.

- No es maldad, Remus. Es cambiar de opinión.

- Es crueldad porque hablamos de James Potter, tu eterno enamorado.

- James "Bebé mal criado" Potter no está enamorado.

- Sí lo está. Y mucho. Si habla un minuto más de ti, Sirius vomitará y Peter se declarará célibe. Lo juro- La pelirroja sonrió pese a sí.

- Eso, Remus, no es amor. Es capricho. Porque no soporta que una chica se le niegue. Ese es el punto.

- ¿Y eso es lo que te molesta?

- Sí-

Lisa y llanamente sí, una explosión de honestidad de parte de Lily Evans. Si ella supiera que James Potter sí la toma en serio, las cosas serían diferentes.

- le dieras un oportunidad, te darías cuenta que es sincero y que te quiere en serio.

- ¿Me lo prometes? No quiero salir herida de esto, Remus…

- Te lo prometo, Lily.

- ¿Hablaste con ella, Lunático?- Preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, lo hice -. Respondió Remus solemnemente.

- ¿Y qué dijo?- Peter era la ansiedad hecha adolescente.

- Me dijo que James es un idiota y un inmaduro… Y que no quiere que la dañen.

- ¿Y qué demonios significa eso?- Peter nunca entendería a las mujeres.

- Yo ceo que el pequeño Jimmy sí atrapó a la prefecta…- Bromeó Sirius. Remus sonrió.

- ¿Dijo algo más?- Preguntó James.

- Sí. Luego de mucho conversar, dijo algo más.

Los ojos de James eran estrellas iluminadas por la emoción.

- ¿Qué fue?

- Que si aún lo deseas, te estará esperando en la puerta del gran comedor este sábado a las 18 horas para ir a Hogsmeade.

- ¡Siempre supe que caería!- Gritó Sirius.

Por toda respuesta, Remus recibió un abrazo sofocante de parte de James Potter.


	6. Ninguna de ellas es tú, Remus

06

**She´s not you (Sirius/Remus)**

No es fácil ser el chico más guapo del colegio –Y durante varias generaciones, vale decir- y tampoco lo es llevar esta imagen de seductor. Al menos no lo ha sido en los últimos meses. Cuando besar los labios de una chica que apenas recuerdo su nombre, a mi mente vienen otros labios. Unos que aún no he probado y sin embargo prometen saber a miel… O chocolate. Porque no importa a cuantas chicas bese o con cuántas me enrolle, siempre la sombra de Remus Lupin me persigue a donde quiera que vaya. Y supongo que lo seguirá haciendo hasta que no exprese este caudal de emociones que me provoca.


	7. No puede evitar enamorarme de ti

07

**Can´t help falling in love with you (Publicado) James/Lily**

Los rostros de todos sus amigos no cabían de júbilo e inverosimilitud. Es que simplemente no podían creer que James les había ocultado tamaña información. Porque no era justo… ¡Había faltado a la promesa Merodeadora de no guardar ningún tipo de secreto!

James y Lily estaban tomados de la mano y perdidos en los ojos del otro. Estaban enamorados y TAN enamorados que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecían en milésimas de segundo con sólo respirar en el otro.

La gran noticia era que dentro de unos meses, Lily Evans, pasaría a ser Lily Potter.

La boda fue hermosa. Se respiraba amor en el aire y todos se sentían contagiados con la felicidad de los novios.

Mientras bailaban el vals, Lily rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de James y le susurró al oído la frase que lo haría el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- Cariño… Te tengo una sorpresa… -James la interrogó con la mirada y espero impaciente lo que Lily iba a decir.

- James… Dentro de unos meses, serás padre.

La sonrisa en el rostro de James se acentuó aún más y sin pensarlo dos veces besó a su mujer en los labios y gritó al mundo su felicidad.

- ¡¡VOY A SER PADRE, CHICOS… VOY A SER PADRE!!


	8. Serenata Nocturna

08

**Bur****ning love (James/Lily)**

- ¿Estás seguro que es una Buena idea, James?- Preguntó Peter.

- Yo lo dudo… - Repuso Remus.

- Apuesto que te lanza agua, Cornamenta- Se burló Sirius.

- Aunque me lance orina, iré a cantarle serenata a Lily Evans. Y ustedes, me tendrán que acompañar…

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritaron todos los muchachos al unísono.

- Lo que escucharon, así que no se haga los idiotas- Repuso el de lentes mirándolos un poco feo.

La pelirroja despertó con unos extraños aullidos de fondo.

"Qué extraño… Aún falta para la Luna llena, ¿qué le ocurrirá a Remus?"

Un poco desorientada se levantó a ver qué la había despertado, y grande fue sorpresa y enojo, al descubrir que los causantes eran nada menos que los merodeadores.

Y no es que la escena no fuera graciosa –porque sí lo era-, es que simplemente ¡ella tenía sueño! Pero la imagen de cuatro chicos tocando instrumentos invisibles – y sin embargo emitiendo sonido-, y llevando penosamente el ritmo, la hizo sonreír. Porque saber que el amor que siente James Potter por ella quema tanto que lo hace llevarle serenata a las cuatro de la madrugada un día sábado –y arrastrar a su grupito de amigos con él-, curiosamente, la hacía sentir extremadamente bien consigo misma.


	9. No estarás solo

09

**Are you lonesome tonight? (Remus/Sirius)**

- Deja de llorar, Remus. Te hace mal…- Dijo Lily, limpiándole una lágrima.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?... Pero dime, ¿Qué hago para no sentir ese peso?-

Cada vez que discutía con Sirius era la misma historia. Black se desaparecía y Remus se sumía en una melancolía indecible. Pero parecía que esta vez, algo iba peor de lo que pelirroja sospechaba. Y es que ella no imaginaba que hacía sólo dos noches atrás, los chicos se comieron a besos sin mayores explicaciones.

La chica lo abrazó con cariño. El licántropo agradeció el gesto de la chica y se levantó del sofá de la sala común. Buscando un poco de soledad, se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas Rem?- Preguntó James, quién supo de la situación por mera casualidad.

El licántropo se encogió de hombros, se tiró en su cama y cerró las cortinas. No quería que lo vieran llorar. No quería que le hicieran preguntas. No quería enfrentarse a sus amigos.

- ¿Lo encontraste?- Preguntó el de lentes al chico que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- No está en ninguna parte del castillo- Respondió Peter - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Aún no entiendo nada, James. ¿Dónde está Remus?

- Es mejor que no hagas preguntas, Pete –

Remus se levantó de golpe de la cama y salió de la habitación. Sin pensarlo se dirigió al bosque prohibido y se internó en él hasta que sus ojos le mostraron la sombra de un joven apuesto que miraba la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Dijo en un susurro.

- ¿De qué, Remus? – Respondió cansinamente Sirius.

- De lo ocurrido…

- Claro… Te escucho.

- No sé bien, cómo preguntarte esto la verdad…

- Como venga… Creo que, ya no podría cagarla más…

- ¿Estás solo, Sirius? Es decir… ¿Me sientes a tu lado? ¿O sólo soy un rato que pasar en tu vida?

El animago se quedó en silencio. No porque no quisiera responder, sino porque las palabras de su amigo le calaron profundamente. A veces Sirius no se daba cuenta que su egoísmo, sobre todo a la única persona que jamás querría lastimar: Remus.

Al ver que Sirius no respondía, el chico se dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo, no quería que lo viera llorar. Y las lágrimas, esas traidoras, ya comenzaban a salir.

- No… No te vayas, Rem… Por favor.

Remus se detuvo, pero no se volvió hacia Sirius.

- ¿Para qué quieres que me quede, Sirius? "_¿No ves que me haces daño?"_

- Perdóname…

- Entiendo… Yo… No te preocupes, si fue algo de momento, no interferirá con nuestra amistad.- Iba a retomar el camino, pero Sirius otra vez interrumpió su marcha.

- No. No es eso…

El corazón de Remus dio un respingo. Quizá aún tenía esperanzas de volver a estar con él.

- Eres mucho más que un rato que pasar, Rem… Tú eres mi amigo.

"Mi amigo" Esa frase encerraba una situación que Remus no quería aceptar. Sirius le quiere, sí, pero no de la manera que el licántropo necesita. Le quiere, sí, pero no como su cuerpo reclama. Le quiere, sí, pero jamás será una chica que abrazará y amará, y algún día, quizá, le hará sentar cabeza y formará una familia. Porque él no puede ofrecerle eso, porque es sólo "su amigo".

- Yo te quiero, Remus. Tú eres… Mi Remus.

Otra vez ese sentido de pertenencia que Remus nunca sabe cómo interpretar.

- Yo entiendo que quieras estar con chicas antes que conmigo, Sirius. No es necesario que me des explicaciones. Lo nuestro fue algo de una noche. Tú estabas ebrio y yo demasiado deprimido. Dejemos las cosas como están y olvidémonos del episodio ¿Si? Pasemos página y tan amigos como siempre.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué pasemos página?

Por primera vez en su vida Sirius Black sentía que se le oprimía el corazón por las palabras de otro ser humano, porque otra persona lo rechazaba, porque _su Remus, _lo rechazaba…

Bueno, tampoco es que él fuera muy claro en la exposición de sus sentimientos hacia Remus.

- Claro… Si eso te hace sentir cómodo otra vez y no te aleja de mí... Sí, eso es lo que quiero -

- ¿Y si yo no quisiera pasar página? – Sirius posó sus penetrantes ojos grises en las iris doradas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Si tú fueras lo único que yo quisiera para estar tranquilo?

- No… No te entiendo, Sirius…

- ¿Y si te dijera que el vacío que siento al despertar cada mañana se llena sólo con mirar hacia tu cama y verte dormido? Si te digo que por más que me enrolle con otras chicas, no dejo de pensar en ti, Remus Lupin. Si te digo que cada vuelta que doy en la cama en las noches, es porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Que con cada suspiro que lanzas al aire mientras duermes, más ganas siento de meterme en tus sueños y saber qué ves… Si te digo que esos besos de la otra noche, es lo único que ha logrado que me acepte. Si te digo que no quiero volver a besar otros labios que no sean los tuyos, ¿Aún querrías pasar página?

- No juegues conmigo… Por favor no lo hagas.

- No es juego, Rem.

El chico se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decir, o más bien dicho, sabía perfectamente qué decir, sólo que las palabras se atascaban en ese nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Querría decir que él siente lo mismo. Querría decir que la única paz que ha conocido descansa en sus labios. Querría decir que no estuvo vivo antes de probar sus besos. Querría decir muchísimas cosas que en ese momento no tenían sentido, puesto que Sirius Black se había levantado del suelo y lo estaba besando.

Habría dicho muchas cosas, pero daban lo mismo, porque esa noche, sería la última que pasaban solos.


	10. ¿Gay? ¡Qué alivio!

10

**10. The Girl of my best friend (Todos juntos.)**

Antes que Sirius descubriera que Remus era gay, pensaba que Lily estaba enamorada de él (Por la forma dulce de mirarlo a los ojos, por el trato especial que tenía para con él, por la delicadeza con que curaba las heridas dejadas por la luna llena), y como Remus era tan fiel, jamás se interpondría entre su mejor amigo y su chica, por lo tanto se hacía constantemente a un lado.

Por su parte, James creía lo mismo, pero al revés. Que Remus amaba a Lily, pero por respeto a él: James, su amigo, no hacía nada por estar con ella. Por eso cada vez que veía a Remus con Lily, sólo podía suspirar, pensar en _"No pensar en la chica de su mejor amigo"_ y en la forma perfecta de sus hombros, en la gracia fina de su silueta, en el brillo inmaculado del sol en su hermoso cabello, en el sonido de su cantarina risa, en lo suaves que deben de ser sus labios, en lo increíblemente inteligente, amable, bella e inalcanzable que es Lily Evans para él.

Cuando Remus Lupin les confesó a sus mejores amigos que lo suyo no eran precisamente las chicas, Sirius no supo qué decir –se limitó a mirarlo con otros ojos-, Peter –in-concientemente se alejó un poco de él y James Potter se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó ambas mejillas con el entusiasmo que sólo la esperanza de conquistar a su ninfa, podía dar. Pero sólo para constatar su buena suerte, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Estás seguro que te gustan los chicos, Rem?

- Muy seguro, James- Contestó el licántropo.

- ¿Eso significa que no te gusta Lily?

- Claramente- Se atrevió a Sonreír Remus.

- Creo que te amo, Remus…

- Creí que amabas a Evans, Jimmy- Se metió Sirius.

- Oh, cállate Sirius.- Se rió James.

Estaba seguro que ahora, podría ir de frente y jugársela por la chica que hace años le robaba en sueño. Y esta vez, estaba seguro que se saldría con la suya.


End file.
